My Little Pony: Leyendas del Caos
by Cozmiik Zix
Summary: Las mane 6 y Discord, se preparan para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fluttershy, hasta que un extraño sujeto con magia misteriosa les interrumpe la fiesta, en busca de algo o alguien que decidirá el futuro de Equestria, y lleva a los 7 amigos en una gran aventura
1. Prologo

**hola chicos y chicas este es mi primer fanfic, planeo hacerlo una historia en torno a que discord tenga un poco de protagonismo y también descubrir un poco de su pasado y el de equestria**

 **no soy propietario dela serie de my little pony**

 **espero que lo disfruten, no dejen comentarios ofensivos**

* * *

 **Leyendas del caos**

 **Prologo**

Parecía ser un día normal en equestria, las mane 6 se preparaban para un evento especial para esta tarde, que ellas afirmaban que sería inolvidable, hasta discord estaba invitado había sido invitado, sip, iba a ser un día 20% más genial que a días anteriores, pero no se percataban de que algo se avecinaba…

 **Unas cuantas horas antes**

En algún lugar de Equestria, justo en los límites del reino, en las montañas gélidas, dentro de una cueva sellada por una enorme piedra que impide la entrada, se encuentra una extraña y peculiar criatura petrificada en y piedra.

Parecía una estatua, el cuerpo de esta parecía ser el de un dragón chino además que sus extremidades eran de animales distintos, sin mencionar que sobre su cabeza sobresalían un par de cuernos diferentes, en su lomo dos grandes alas distintas, una cola larga y escamosa que terminaba en extraño juego de plumas grises y en su mandíbula superior un par de colmillos largos que sobresalían de su boca, su postura daba a entender que estaba tratando de huir de algo, la expresión mostrada en su rostro reflejaban miedo y pánico. Alrededor de la estatua había montones de jeroglíficos tanto en las paredes como en el suelo.

Todo estaba en silencio absoluto, hasta que la estatua empezó agrietarse permitiendo que la criatura atrapada pudiera hacer un poco de movimiento lento, en especial en sus dedos y cabeza. A medida que las grietas avanzaban y se abrían por el cuerpo de esta, una luz brillante y resplandeciente salía de ellas, trozos de piedra empezaron caer del cuerpo de la criatura haciendo que pudiera moverse con más facilidad. Al liberarse por completo, este cayó al suelo exhausto y con poca dificultad para respirar

-(Tosido) ¿Qué ha pasado? El hechizo se ha roto ¿ya soy libre? – Preguntándose a sí mismo, confundido y respirando profundo varias veces mientras se levantaba – ¿será posible que…?

Los jeroglíficos que estaban en el suelo y en las paredes empezaron a brillar indicándole un camino hacia otra área de la cueva. Los observó con detalle y caminó por un túnel donde terminaba en una gran y oscura habitación, al poner un pie en esta, los jeroglíficos brillaron aún más, guiándolo hacia un objeto que estaba al fondo.

Al llegar hasta el objeto vio que era una placa de piedra levitando en el aire, con un extraño símbolo en su centro. Se quedó observándola durante unos momentos, mientras una serie de eventos extraños y borrosos pasaban por su mente y le provocaban fuertes jaquecas

- _esto solo puede significar que ha llegado el momento, temía que esto pasaría, bueno no hay tiempo que perder_ – pensó el, agarrando y llevándose la placa - _aunque este algo débil, no puedo darme el lujo de descansar ¡tengo que encontrarlo! Antes de que sea tarde!_

Corriendo rápidamente hacia la salida, observo la gran piedra que estorbaba, levanto su mano lentamente haciendo que la piedra se estremeciera, las pupilas de sus ojos empezaron a contraerse, apretando su puño con fuerza hizo que la piedra estallara y se convirtiera en polvo de… ¿chocolate?, dándole una salida por la cual iniciar su búsqueda

 _Espero que no seas difícil de encontrar, el destino de este reino depende ello –_ pensó el, mientras extendía sus alas y volaba lo más alto que pudo – _creo que no será difícil dar contigo_

 **Mientras tanto… en casa de Discord**

Oye Smooze! – Grito discord – ¿estás listo, ya estás listo?!

Smooze solo se limitaba a tambalearse y poner una cara de confusión

Pues ¿cómo que para qué? Te lo recordé toda la semana – dijo discord con un poco de disgusto - ¿enserio no te acuerdas?

 **Mente de smooze**

 **(** Recuerdos **)**

Lunes:

Oye smooze solo quedan 4 días, 10 horas, 46 minutos y 18 segundos para un día súper especial con fluttershy! –dijo discord con emoción.

Smooze no sabía de qué hablaba y solo respondía con un gesto de pregunta, aunque discord no lo notaba.

Miércoles:

¿Crees que a fluttershy le guste el pastel de zanahoria o prefiera talvez un pay de piña?-pregunto discord con un gorro de chef en su cabeza – como sea, ¡solo quedan 2 días, 5 horas, 32 minutos y 35 segundos! ¡Yahoo!

Smooze seguía sin saber de qué hablaba su emocionado amigo y solo le respondía con el mismo gesto de pregunta.

Ayer:

¡YA CASI! ¡Ya casi es hora! Solo faltan 10 horas, 54 minutos y 24 segundos – dijo discord con más emoción que nunca.

Smooze estaba agotado y sin saber que hablaba, solo daba un bostezo en señal de cansancio, mientras se desplomaba al suelo y dormía

(Fin de los recuerdos)

-¡¿hola?! ¡¿HOLA?! ¡Tierra a smooze! ¡Me copias! – grito discord, tratando de llamar la atención de su distraído amigo.

Discord se cansó de gritarle, así que chasqueando sus dedos hizo aparecer un micrófono conectado a unas enormes bocinas, se acercó al micrófono y…

¡SMOOZE! – grito discord a través del micrófono

El sonido fue tan fuerte que dejo en ruinas toda la casa, caían papeles y escombros por todos lados y el pobre smooze se quedó tieso por el fuerte ruido, al final discord dando chasquido reparo toda la casa

¡Smooze!, en el nombre de celestia ¿qué te paso?, te quedaste mirando al techo durante 15 minutos – dijo discord, un poco molesto con su amigo – ¿sigues sin saberlo verdad?

Smooze recuperándose del ruido que azoto sus oídos, solo le negaba con la cabeza a su amigo

Bien, ¡hoy es el cumpleaños de fluttershy! Y podremos divertirnos con todas nuestras amigas – dijo discord muy emocionado – y estoy seguro que le encantara el regalo que le hice, bueno solo faltan 3 horas, 15 minutos y 20 segundos, vamos smooze tenemos que llegar a canterlot cuando antes.

Discord abrazo con fuerza a smooze y se teletransportaron hacia canterlot.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **bien chicos este ha sido mi primer fanfic espero que les guste y lamento que sea un poco corto, pero solo es un prologo, el próximo capitulo sera mas largo y tratare de hacerlo** **rápido**

 **dejen en sus comentarios sus opiniones de la historia y criticas constructivas, me serviría mucho GRACIAS**


	2. Capitulo 1 El extraño

**hola chicos y chicas este es mi primer fanfic, planeo hacerlo una historia en torno a que discord tenga un poco de protagonismo y también descubrir un poco de su pasado y el de equestria**

 **no soy propietario dela serie de my little pony**

 **espero que lo disfruten, no dejen comentarios ofensivos**

* * *

 **Leyendas del caos**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **El Extraño**

 **En el castillo de twilight…**

Las amigas se preparaban para ir a canterlot, cada una preparando su obsequio para su tierna amiga fluttershy, rarity confeccionaba uno nuevo y hermoso vestido, applejack y pinkie pie preparaban un delicioso festín, rainbow dash solo practicaba un espectáculo de vuelo para la fiesta, fluttershy estaba en casa preparándose para ir a la estación de tren.

Twilight estaba en su trono leyendo unos libros que había recogido del castillo de las dos hermanas, ya tenía su regalo para fluttershy y tenía que irse, pero estaba un poco ocupada con una investigación que últimamente le intrigaba

 _Qué raro es esto_ – pensaba twilight mientras leía un libro de criaturas mágicas

Mientras ella seguía con su lectura sus amigas entraron en la habitación para ya irse para el cumpleaños de fluttershy

¿twilight? Ahí estas, vamos tenemos que tomar el tren hacia canterlot - dijo applejack

En un segundo chicas, es solo que estado leyendo este libro de criaturas mágicas por starswirl, y al principio cuenta todo sobre las grandes criaturas míticas que han habitado en equestria – dijo twilight con seriedad – pero cuando llego a esta sección que habla sobre los draconequs, está incompleta, miren cada criatura de la que habla en el libro la describe y cómo fue su existencia en equestria, pero con los droconequus no dice mucho.

Bueno twilight, seguramente a starswirl no tenía tanto tiempo como para escribir un libro tan largo sobre todo lo que descubría, talvez solo quería resumirlo un poco- dijo pinkie alegre - hay muchos escritores que quieren dar sus historias para que los reconozcan, pero deben tener una agenda taaan ocupada, que no tienen tiempo de terminarlo completamente, como ellos querían

Entiendo tu punto pinkie, pero es raro que un mago tan poderoso y sabio como starswirl dejara trabajos a medias – dijo twilight – y a demás parece que más bien faltaran varias páginas

Ese libro lo conseguiste en el castillo de las dos hermanas ¿verdad? – Pregunto rarity – ese lugar es viejo, seguramente las paginas debieron perderse por ahí ¿no?

Y además, el único draconequus que hemos visto y que seguramente todos hemos visto es discord, al parcer no ha existido otro – dijo applejack – entonces como solo había uno no le dio mucha oportunidad a starswirl de estudiarlo por completo

Eso espero, bueno creo que tenemos ya que irnos – dijo twilight

Pero rápido, fluttershy seguramente ya debe estar en camino a la estación de tren - dijo rainbow dash

¡Pues vamos! – grito pinkie emocionada

Todas salen del castillo en dirección a la estación de tren, pero twilight sigue un poco pensativa, de lo que el libro podría significar, en su mente solo pensaba si la princesa celestia tendría una copia mucho mas completa

 **En casa de fluttershy**

Oh vaya estoy ansiosa de que todos mis amigos iremos a canterlot – dijo fluttershy emocionada

El conejito angel solo la veía con un poco de malhumor

Ay, angel disculpa por que no puedas venir, pero es que un conejito tan lindo e indefenso como tú, no está hecho para hacer estos viajes tan largos – dijo fluttershy consolando a lo que creía que era tristeza por parte de angel, a pesar de que no lo era – podrías torcerte una pata, podrías perderte, podrías ser perseguido por gigantescas aves…

Mientras su tímida dueña pensaba en lo peor que podría pasarle si fuera a canterlot, angel solo le ignoraba, y le hizo recordar aquellos momentos en los que casi metía en problemas a spike y a las crusaders cuando fue al imperio de cristal con las demás mascotas.

Al poco rato angel empezó retirarse lentamente de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina mientras fluttershy seguía mencionando toda una lista de lo que podía pasarle a su conejito

… y por eso es muy peligroso que vengas conmigo angel – dijo fluttershy notando que angel ya no estaba con ella - ¿angel?

Fluttershy volteo su cabeza hacia el sofá, y noto que su tierno conejito, estaba jugando cartas con las demás mascotas de fluttershy y apostando muchas nueces, zanahorias y moras

Bueno creo que estarán bien si solo me voy por un rato – dijo flutershy saliendo de su casa y cerrando la puerta – bueno ya me voy, pórtate bien, y que los ratones no roan los libros, y hay suficiente comida para todos y por favor vigila que las gallinas …

Fluttershy aun en su cumpleaños seguía muy preocupada y precavida, ya que siguió hablando y dando precauciones a sus animales durante todo el camino hacia la estación de tren, sin dejar de mirar en dirección a su casa.

Cuando al fin llego a la estación, sus amigas andaban comprando seis boletos hacia canterlot, se saludaron y cada un felicito a fluttershy, y entraron al tren.

Pero a lo lejos una extraña figura alta y encapuchada se veía desde lo alto de una montaña, su mirada apuntaba hacia canterlot, su siguiente destino.

Mph… siento que estás ahí, puedo sentir las alteraciones mágicas que ocasionas en este reino, tengo que encontrarte rápido – dijo el extraño – pero no seré un descortés, primero te mandare un saludo, uno del cual tú puedas entender.

Al terminar de hablar el extraño, dando un chasquido con sus dedos, un destello de luz verde lo envolvió para luego desaparecer.

 **Unas horas más tarde**

Ya estaba empezando a anochecer Las seis amigas ya tenían preparado el salón donde festejarían a fluttershy, solo faltaba uno que otro invitado, entre los demás invitados se encontraban: las crusaders, spike, tree huger, y al poco rato llego smooze también, pero sin discord, lo cual dejo muy extrañada a fluttershy, ya que nunca dejaba solo a smooze o podría ser que dicord tenía algo que hacer. Pero no lo pensaron mucho simplemente y continuaron con la fiesta.

Mientras la celebración continuaba, se escuchó un horrible estruendo como si algo hubiera explotado y se oian gritos de ponis gritando de panico

¡Wow, escucharon eso! – dijo rainbow dash

¡Por mis cascos, ¿Qué establos habrá pasado?! – pregunto applejack alarmada

No lo sé, pero será mejor ir a revisar – dijo twilight preocupada

Cuando todas las amigas dejaron la escena y los invitados encontraron un lugar para refugiarse, discord apareció de repente con varios adornos de fiesta pegados en todo su cuerpo

¡Feliz cumpleaños fluttershy! _"porque eres una buena compañera, porque eres una… -_ dijo discord y notaba que no había nadie y todo estaba es ruinas – ¿ehm… me perdí de algo?

Discord estaba confundido, no sabía que había pasado

Pero qué extraño, aunque debo admitir que me encanta como celestia ha remodelado este lugar – dijo discord en tono de broma

Discord se concentró en buscar a sus amigas, hasta que se volvió a escuchar un estruendo cerca, y fue directo hacia donde se escuchó el ruido para ver que estaba pasando

Mientras las mane 6 estaban más cerca del castillo de la princesa celestia (que fue en donde se escuchó el estruendo)era todo un caos, y vieron como una extraña figura paso volando rápidamente por encima de ellas, y a medida que volaba con rapidez dejaba un rastro de…

¡Wii… lluvia de algodón de azúcar! ¿Porque alguien estaría asustado de esto?– grito pinkie pie feliz y comía una gran porción de algodón de azucar

¿Algodón de azúcar?, pero esto solo puede ser – dijo twilight pensativa

Tranquilas, yo me encargo – dijo rainbow mientras perseguía a la figura

¡Rainbow dash espera! – grito twilight

Rainbow voló lo más rápido que pudo con el fin de alcanzar a lo que sea que fuera que esa cosa y así detenerla

Ya casi… ya casi… ¡te tengo! – dijo rainbow mientras sostenía criatura encapuchada y caía al suelo con ella

Al caer al suelo, vio lo que había "detenido" y era solo una manta sucia y vieja

¿Pero qué…? – dijo rainbow confundida

Oh vaya, sea lo que sea esa cosa, estará muy enfadada por su atuendo – dijo rarity observando con detalle la prenda.

Mientras las amigas le lanzaban una mirada sarcástica a rarity, la criatura se posó sobre la punta de la torre del castillo y rugió con fuerza. El rugido fue tan fuerte que algunas ventanas del palacio quedaron hechas polvo.

Las mane 6 observaron a la criatura y vieron algo familiar en ella.

¿discord? ¿Eres tú? – Pregunto fluttershy con fuerza y un poco de tristeza – ¿pero qué estás haciendo?

¡Hey!, creíamos que eras nuestro amigo, ¿Por qué haces esto? –dijo applejack enojada.

La criatura que "supuestamente" era discord, no hacía caso alguno a lo que decían, ni siquiera quería oír lo que decía el grupo de ponis, el solo volteaba su cabeza, como si buscara algo.

Oye, ¿nos vas tan si quiera hablar o no dejaras con la palabra en la boca?, grosero – dijo rarity enojada por como las ignoraba.

Mientras las ponis esperaban respuesta alguna a lo que preguntaban, discord se les acercaba por detrás.

Disculpen, ¿me llamaban? – dijo discord despreocupado.

¡Discord! – dijeron todas.

Oigan están todas bien escuche un montón de explosiones, y a decir verdad me gusta como celestia ha dejado este lugar – dijo discord un poco burlón

Ya déjate de bromas discord, sabemos que tu hiciste todo esto – dijo rainbow dash.

¿Qué?, yo no sé, de qué hablan, yo no hice nada –dijo discord un poco preocupado de lo que sus amigas pensaban de el – de verdad, créanme.

Ah no, entonces dinos ¿quién establos fue? – dijo applejack molesta.

Justo cuando applejack termino su frase, la criatura aterrizo en frente del grupo, con mirada intimidante. Era como discord pero un poco más alto, su cuerpo tenia las mismas partes de animales que tenía discord en su cuerpo solo que con tonalidades de colores más oscuras, sus alas eran más grandes, y sus dientes eran más largos y amarillos como los de un dientes de sables.

Al fin te encontré… elegido – dijo el extraño, con una mirada seria hacia discord

Los amigos no podan creer lo que sus ojos veian, era otro draconequus en persona

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **bien chicos este ha sido mi primer fanfic espero que les guste y lamento que sea un poco corto, tratare de hacerlo lo mas largo que pueda solo denme tiempo**

 **dejen en sus comentarios sus opiniones de la historia y criticas constructivas, me serviría mucho GRACIAS**

 **quiero mandar un saludo muy grande Spinal1284 y a Sofi di Jackson, muchas gracias por sus ideas y comentarios, les deseo feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo**


	3. Capitulo 2 La Profecia

**hola chicos y chicas este es mi primer fanfic, planeo hacerlo una historia en torno a que discord tenga un poco de protagonismo y también descubrir un poco de su pasado y el de equestria**

 **no soy propietario de la serie de my little pony**

 **espero que lo disfruten, no dejen comentarios ofensivos**

* * *

 **Leyendas del caos**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **La Profecia**

el extraño se acercaba al grupo de amigos impactados, hasta que los guardias y arqueros del castillo de celestia se dispusieron a atacarlo por el daño que habia hecho a la majestuosa ciudad.

los guardias se le acercaban con rapidez y las flechas estaban a punto de clavarse en su piel, hasta que todo guardia y flecha que estaba cerca de el se quedo inmóvil y para nada podan moverse por mas que lo intentaban, luego los guardias literalmente salieron disparados hacia las paredes y las flechas se incendiaron en un fuego verde mientras seguían levitando, era obvio que el mismo extraño lo había hecho, todo sin que hubiera movido ni un solo musculo.

sin mas preámbulos el draconequus extraño seguía dirigiéndose hacia discord.

te he estado buscando... - dijo el extraño.

antes de que pudiera decir algo mas rainbow dash se puso a la defensiva y el interrumpio

momento no vas hacer nada hasta que nos digas quien eres y que es lo que quieres - dijo rainbow con coraje

lamento decirle que no hablo con otras especies, pero para no ser descortés, mi nombre Dissonan y solo le diré lo que he venido hacer al que tienes de tras - dijo el extraño con mucha seriedad sin apartar la vista de discord

¿pero por que has destruido parte de canterlot? - dijo twilight molesta

por favor perdonen mi intromisión y el desorden en su reino , tan solo déjenme arreglarlo - dijo dissonan, mientras chasqueaba los dedos y hacia aparecer la placa de piedra que tenia guardada

dissonan hizo levitar en el aire la extraña placa con símbolo raro en su centro, la cual empezó a brillar mucho, al poco la piedra empezo incluso a parecerse mas una esmeralda, hasta que con un destello de luz verde volvió todo lo que había sido destruido a la normalidad

las amigas solo se quedaron atonitas por lo que el draconequus hizo con aquella esmeralda

ahora que ya hemos arreglado ese asunto, necesito que usted venga conmigo - dijo dissonan apuntando hacia discord

discord nada mas volteaba a todos lados de cualquier forma inimaginable, algo confundido

¿yo? - dijo discord mientras se apuntaba a si mismo

¿para que lo necesitas? - dijo twilight

si tanto desean saber, el elegido puede decircelos, adelante elegido dicelos - dijo dissonan dirigiéndole la palabra a discord

las mane 6 menos fluttershy se quedaron con una mirada de fastidio hacia discord, mientras el solo les devolvía una sonrisa angustiada

¿nos darías un minuto por favor? - dijo twilight a dissonan

la terminar los 7 amigos se agruparon de tal forma que dissonan no pudiera oirlos

discord, quiero que me digas: ¡en el nombre de equestria ¿de que esta hablando?! - dijo twilight sonando pasiva al principio, pero después enojada

ehm... ehm... ¿me creerían si les digo que no lo se? - dijo discord angustiado

¡NO! - dijeron todas menos fluttershy

ehm... tal vez - dijo fluttershy hablando bajo

discord le devolvió una sonrisa a fluttershy por su comentario, pero sus amigas seguian especulando mal de el

¿es que acaso es otro te tus "olvidados planes"? ¿que seguirá después? ¿hacer que la toda comida sepa a lodo? - pregunto applejack molesta

¿hacer que toda la joyeria se pudra? - pregunto rarity preocupada y un poco drama queen

¿hacer aparecer a un gigante monstruo de pastel que devore a todos los ciudadanos en el mundo del pastel? -dijo pinkie mientras sacaba dos pastelillos de su melena para luego comérselos

sus amigos solo levanto una ceja ante lo que dijo pinkie pie

¿que? se vale soñar ¿no? - dijo pinkie con una sonrisa

¿ok? pero en serio chicas, estado aquí desde hace siglos y nunca antes había visto a este tipo en mi vida, ni se lo que el espera de mi, o es ¿que acaso ya olvidaron todo lo que hecho por ustedes y por nuestra amistad? - dijo discord

claro que no discord, sigues siendo nuestro buen amigo - dijo fluttershy consoladora y sonriendole a discord - bien chicas, si dice que no lo sabe eso basta para mi, tal vez seria mejor preguntarle de nuevo a ese caballero que es lo que quiere

bien, ok, pero que esta vez discord sea el que pregunte - dijo twilight

¡¿yo?! - dijo discord angustiado - ash, bueno esta bien... ah y fluttershy ... gracias

no hay de que - dijo fluttershy devolviendole una sonrisa

ah, y también preguntale sobre esa extraña joya que utilizo, por que jamas habia leido sobre ese artefacto en ningun libro - dijo twilight

bien, aqui voy - dijo discord confiado

el grupo al fin se separa, todos con una sonrisa fingida, discord se arma de valor y se acerca al otro draconequus, pero a medida que avanza

¿oigan hace frio aquí? ¿o calor? - dijo discord mientras caminaba y empezando a tener escalofríos y sudar

discord estaba tan solo a unos pocos metros de dissonan, pero a medida que avanzaba, empezaba a temblar y a sudar aun mas y a ponerse muy nervioso, era como si nuca en su vida hubiera hablado con alguien de su propia especie en su vida... (esperen nunca lo ha hecho ¿o si?)

seguía avanzando que de pronto su propio cuerpo empezó a derretirse lentamente, como si fuera un cono de helado en un día soleado de verano.

siguió derritiéndose hasta llegar al punto de ser nada mas que un simple charco de colores con cara, un destello de luz blanca lo cubrio para luego volver a su forma normal justo en frente del nuevo draconequus, mientras este solo seguía con una mirada seria y autoritaria

ehm... hola ¿que tal? mi... nombre es discord- dijo discord tratando de ser amistoso con el nuevo - escucha... ehm... ¿qu-que dirias si... t-te digo que no se de lo que hablas?

la mirada de dissonan paso de ser una mirada muy seria a una risa leve y después fuertes carcajadas, a las cuales discord decidió reírse con el.

mientras ellos reían sus amigas solo se quedaban con una mirada de decepción ante la conducta de ambos draconequus, solo que pinkie pie trataba no de soltar fuertes risas frente a sus amigas, a pesar de no saber de que se reían

ja ja ja, bueno pensaria que estas bromeando - dijo dissonan recuperándose de la risa - pero no hay tiempo para juegos, así que vas a decirlo ¿o que?

ja ja... lo que pasa es... es... que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me hablas - dijo discord con mucha angustia

¿que? ¿es enserio? - dijo dissonan empezando a impactarse - ¿pero debes de saber algo no?

de verdad lo siento, pero no lo se - dijo discord

bueno como el no sabe de que hablas podrías, decirnos a todos a que has venido - dijo twilight

pues, supongo que el no vendrá conmigo sin ustedes, y es urgente que el lo sepa, así que no tengo de otra - dijo dissonan - tan solo siganme

el grupo se fue con el nuevo para saber cuales eran sus propósitos, lo siguieron hasta las puertas del castillo de la princesa celestia, los amigos andaban confundidos por que los trajo hasta aqui, al llegar los guardias se pusieron alerta del tipo que acompañaba a los 7 amigos

tranquilos, no hay de que preocuparse (espero), solo nos trajo aquí para decirnos a que vino - dijo twilight tratando que calmar a los guardias

los guaridas bajaron sus lanzas y sus arcos, el grupo siguió su camino, y llegaron a la sala del trono, donde estaban la princesa celestia y la princesa luna

twilight me alegro tanto de verte - dijo celestia saludando a twilight y a sus amigas

un momento, y ¿quien es el? - dijo luna apuntando hacia dissonan

¿el? ehm... es el que ha estado atacandonos, pero... - dijo twilight i

majestad, lamento mucho lo de su reino, no quería hacer daño a nadie, solo trataba de llamar la atención del draconequus que tienen de amigo - dijo dissonan arrodillándose en frente de las princesas - si merezco una castigo, por favor déjeme compensarlo si es necesario

las palabras y la conducta del draconequus hizo que los amigos se quedaron un poco impresionados ante tal cortesía

bueno, veo que has enmendado lo que hiciste, nadie salio herido, y tu disculpa es sincera, asi que esta bien estas perdonado - dijo celestia - pero dime ¿a que has venido?

se los diré, pero este lugar no es el apropiado - dijo dissonan haciendo aparecer la esmeralda que uso antes

el nuevo draconequus, se acerco hacia donde estaban los vitrales que contaban la historia de equestria, e hizo que si mano resplandeciera con un brillo verde y empezó a desplazarla por la pared

vamos, debe estar aquí... y bingo - dijo dissonan encontrando una especie de agujero en la pared

dissonan acerco y coloco la esmeralda en el agujero al que apuntaba su mano, esta empezo girar y en el suelo se revelaron mágicamente unas escaleras que conducian hacia abajo

siganme, la información que quieren esta bajando estas escaleras - dijjo dissonan tomando la esmeralda

todos, incluyendo a las princesas, se quedaron un poco atónitos por lo que había hecho dissonan, pero aun así lo siguieron bajando las escaleras

a medida que bajaban se iba haciendo cada vez mas oscuro hasta que ya no se veía nada, pero en el punto mas oscuro, la esmeralda de dissonan brillo y floto hacia el centro de lo que parecía ser una gran habitación, y en las paredes había varios jeroglíficos y dibujos que parecían antiguos.

me sorprende, que no me haya topado con esto cuando construimos el castillo aquí en canterlot - dijo celestia

todos estos dibujos y escrituras, nunca oí de ellos ¿que son? - dijo luna

todo esto cuenta es la historia que existió antes de que los ponis llegaran a estas tierras - dijo dissonan - verán, hace miles de lunas...

 **la historia de los dibujos y jeroglíficos:**

Los draconequus vivamos y gobernábamos en equestria, para nosotros lo primero era la paz, la harmonia y sobretodo amistad, y aunque para los ponis sea algo raro de esperar era cierto, todo era perfecto en nuestros reinos con magia caótica y un gran sentido del humor la vida era un sueño, pero como a todo sueño siempre le sigue una pesadilla.

del centro de nuestras tierras, surgió un extraño draconequus, uno que nunca habíamos visto, era alto, su piel era totalmente negra, las alas eran enormes mas grandes que las que cualquier otro draconequus, al igual que sus cuernos, pero lo que de verdad nos resulto raro, es que su mandíbula, dientes, pecho, pezuña y la punta de su cola estaban hechas de metal, tenia marcas en todo el cuerpo que parecían rasguños y símbolos que resplandecían en un brillante color naranja, como si las hubieran hecho fuego, y se hacia llamar: DEATHCORD.

nos quedamos impresionados por la apariencia de este nuevo individuo, y nos dijo que si no lo hacíamos nuestro rey haría de nuestra vida una miseria, al principio nos burlamos de el y mientras no le hacíamos caso, nos ataco con un extraño poder que jamas habíamos visto, con el cual derroto a mil de los mejores draconequus guerreros, era un poder al que llamamos el caos mortal.

al final todos fuimos derrotados, esclavizados, humillados, maltratados, ya no había esperanza, hasta que del mismo punto donde deathcord surgió otro poder pero esta vez no era oscuro, si no mas bien era luz, este poder fue lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir a deathcord de una vez por todas, y termino por tomar la forma de un árbol mágico, los draconequusvolvimos a estar en paz, pero no fue por mucho, ya que deathcord ya lo tenia previsto, así parte de su magia logro ejecutar hechizo que hacia que todos los draconequus desaparecieran y fueran convertidos en piedra.

entonces recolectamos un poco de magia del árbol mágico, la guardamos en seis joyas con símbolos en su centro y las colocamos en seis templos y las llamamos los sellos del caos, y pusieron a un guardián en cada uno para vigilar el que le correspondía, aunque no impedían que el hechizo siguiera, eran lo bastante fuertes para impedir que deathcord regresara.

poco a poco había mucha de mi gente que desaparecía y no se le volvía a ver, íbamos a desaparecer de la faz de equestria, esta vez ya no había solución, hasta que uno de nuestros ancianos mas sabios tuvo una visión y escribió una profecía: _"algun dia un miembro de nuestra raza, que no fue afectado por la magia de deathcord, con ayuda de un guardián encontrara los demás sellos y salvara a equestria del caos_ _mortal"_

 **fin de la historia**

el guardian, que acompañara al elegido, soy yo, si me he liberado del hechizo y he salido del templo que correspondia significa que es hora de que la profecia se cumpla - dijo dissonan mirando hacia discord - la esmeralda que uso es una sello del caos, y el simbolo que tiene en su centro representa el poder de nuestra raza, y el elegido eres tu discord.

¿yo?, pero ¿por que yo? - dijo discord confuso

porque eres el único draconequus que no ha sido victima del hechizo de deathcord, siginifica que eres especial - dijo dissonan - ah y mira hay otro sello justo aquí

dissonan agarro el segundo sello que encontró en un pedestal al fondo de la habitación, solo que este era azul fuerte y su símbolo era diferente al que tenia dissonan.

este es el segundo sello, representa la sabiduría de nuestra raza - dijo dissonan dandole la joya a discord - entonces discord ¿estas listo para cumplir este destino?

discord estaba muy nervioso, ya que nunca habia hecho algo tan grande como salvar equestria con su propio poder, no sabia que responder.

¿no tienen que hacerlo solos o si? - dijo fluttershy - si discord va yo iré también para ayudar

si una de nosotras va todas también van - dijo twilight - te apoyaremos discord, esta vez si te daremos un casco si lo necesitas

¡si!, me huele a que sera muy peligroso, y sera genial - dijo rainbow con animos

¡uy!, estoy tan nerviosionada - dijo pinkie pie

gracias, chicas, mi respuesta es si, haré todo lo que pueda - dijo discord decidido y orgulloso de sus amigas

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **bien hasta ahora es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, y me ha resultado un poco difícil ya que he estado ocupado, pero aun por las fiestas y todo el rollo que he hecho, pero voy aprovechar al máximo mi tiempo para seguir escribiendo esto y acabar rápido con cada capitulo, pero no esperen que lo termine tan pronto**

 **me gustaria saber mas de como les va guastando la historia, asi que dejen en sus comentarios sus opiniones de la historia y criticas constructivas, me serviría mucho GRACIAS**

 **quiero mandar un saludo muy grande Spinal1284, te deseo un feliz año nuevo**


	4. Capitulo 3 Eres Bienvenido

**hola chicos y chicas este es mi primer fanfic, planeo hacerlo una historia en torno a que discord tenga un poco de protagonismo y también descubrir un poco de su pasado y el de equestria**

 **no soy propietario de la serie de my little pony**

 **espero que lo disfruten, no dejen comentarios ofensivos**

* * *

 **Leyendas del caos**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Eres bienvenido**

muy bien, entonces debemos apresurarnos, para encontrar los demás sellos - dijo dissonan

el grupo salio fuera de la habitación secreta junto con las princesas y dissonan, al salir todos de la habitación, subir las escaleras y llegar hasta la sala del castillo la entrada hacia las escaleras se cierra magicamente, volviendo a ser una simple pared del castillo

al final twilight y los demas se despidieron de las princesas y se fueron del castillo, directo a unas habitaciones que la princesa celestia les permitio hospedar para pasar la noche, mientras caminaban por el pueblo anochecido de canterlot, los demás ponis notaban a el nuevo draconequus que iba con el grupo y lo miraban con miedo y rencor por lo que habia hecho, hasta algunos de los guardias seguian alerta, a diferencia de discord que lo saludaban y lo trataban bien.

a pesar de todas las miradas que le lanzaban, dissonan solo siguió caminando con la mirada sin dejar de mirar hacia al frente, ignorando como lo veian ya que esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones

luego de un rato de caminata y de encontrar a los invitados de la fiesta de fluttershy, de entre los cuales estaban spike, las crusaders, tree hugger y smooze, quienes estaban muy confundidos por la presencia del nuevo sujeto, llegan a los apartamentos que no estaban muy lejos del castillo

las crusaders y spike se apresuran a ir a la habitacion mientras tree hugger se despide y el entraga un regalo a su amiga fluttershy, smooze solo se que da a lado de discord y dissonan

bueno al fin llegamos - dijo twilight

ay, no podia soportar las miradas tan acusadoras que nos lazaban todos - dijo rarity dramatizando

pues, solo nos veían asi por estar tan cerca del que causo tanta destruccion en canterlot, ahm... sin ofender - dijo rainbow mirando a dissonan

no me ofendo, es normal que piensen eso, pero yo no me preocuparía por algo tan insignificante - dijo dissonan sonando muy serio

para ti es fácil decirlo, tu no eres dueño de una de las boutiques mas famosas de canterlot, recibiré mucha mala critica por tan solo hablarte - dijo rarity

bueno ya, dejen de darle tan mala fama a mi nuevo mejor amigo - dijo discord acercándose a dissonan

¿amigo? - dijeron todas

pues claro, se que apenas lo acabo de conocer, pero ya siento que socializamos, ¿verdad dissi, amigo? - dijo discord relajado y apoyando su brazo sobre el hombro de dissonan

¿ehm?... si claro, pero sera mejor que dejemos las amistades para cuando terminemos con este problema, ¿quieres? - dijo dissonan muy serio y quitándose el brazo de discord de su hombro - por ahora ustedes descansen, mañana temprano empezaremos esta misión, que por alguna razón ustedes seis también están involucradas

ok, nosotras dormiremos en la habitacion de arriba y ¿tu discord? - dijo twilight

bueno, yo estaba pensando dormir en otra habitacion, pero decidí invitar a mi nuevo amigo a mi casa para que pase la noche - dijo discord

de acuerdo, nos veremos mañana temprano aqui mismo, que tengan buenas noches, ah... y discord mantente alerta - dijo twilight

si, si, lo que digas, hasta luego chicas y hasta mañana fluttershy - dijo discord sonriendo le a fluttershy

hasta mañana discord, que duermas bien dissonan - dijo fluttershy devolviendo la sonrisa a discord y a dissonan

luego de que el grupo se separara, los dos draconequus y smooze se teletransportaron directo a la casa de discord y las ponies subieron directo hacia la habitación ya cada una preparándose para dormir

 **En la habitacion de las ponies...**

en la habitacion habia 10 camas, una para cada una, ya despues de un largo, tremendo y extraño dia ya las ponies estaban exhaustas y ya todas se preparaban para dormir, pero twilight estaba muy reflexiva respecto a la situación en la que estaban y un poco preocupada por el extraño draconequus que habia aparecido de la nada, tantas eran las preguntas que tan solo pensar en ellas no la dejaban dormir

habia pasado algo de tiempo, todas estaban en sus camas y twilight seguia sin poder dormir

ehm... chicas están despiertas? - dijo twilight hablando en voz baja y levantándose de su cama

al escuchar esto las demás ponies, excepto spike y las crusaders, se levantaron de sus camas y prestaron atencion a twilight

que sucede twi? - dijo applejack con un bostezo

de verdad lamento despertarlas, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo dissonan, como es que nunca nos dimos cuenta o peor aun como es que las princesas no sabian de esto, no hay ningun libro que explique lo que esta pasando - dijo twilight

hay muchas cosas de las que no sabemos, lo que nos contó dissonan sucedió antes de que los ponis llegaran a fundar equestria, no me sorprende que no sepamos nada - dijo applejack

tu descuida twilight, seguramente sabremos mas sobre esto mañana - dijo rarity

¡están bromeando, toda esta emoción me ha dejado impaciente, no creo que pueda...! - dijo pinkie en voz alta para luego caer en un profundo sueño y roncar como mula

luego de esto twilight se tranquilizo y todas volvieron a dormir para despertar mañana temprano

 **mientras tanto en la dimensión caótica de discord...**

discord, dissonan y smooze habían llegado a la dimensión caótica, la cual discord había creado para tenerla como hogar, mientras paseaban para llegar a la casa, dissonan solo admiraba del lugar y las criaturas extrañas que habitaban en esta

luego de esto entraron a la casa, la cual estaba ordenada a excepción de que las ventanas estaban mojadas, había nubes de polvo en forma de conejitos debajo de los muebles y la vajilla y los cubiertos estaban sucios y esparcidos por toda la cocina, para algunos podría resultar incomodo pero para la personalidad caótica discord era todo lo contrario

adelante pasa, eres bienvenido, perdón por el desorden se que debo limpiar esto mas seguido, pero ya sabes cuando una vive solo ¿no? - dijo discord tratando de ser simpatico

se ve bien, gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aqui, en realidad mi vida siempre fue solitaria pero no tan cotidiana - dijo dissonan sentándose en el sofá - me asombra como tu has podido evitar el hechizo de deathcord

bueno en realidad no lo se, pero te puedo asegurar que no he pasado mi vida sin que me hayan convertido en piedra mas de una vez - dijo discord sentándose en otro sofá - veras antes no era el amigable draconequus que ves ahora, mas bien antes era un tirano que gobernaba equestria hasta que fui derrotado y reformado por mis amigas ponis

al menos tu tienes amigos que te aprecian, yo no soy muchos amigos, pero tenia alguien... especial para mi - dijo dissonan cambiando su seriedad por una emocion mas calida - hace mucho que no la veo, pero tengo el presentimiento de que nos encontraremos muy pronto

vaya, vaya, no sabia que tenias ese lado tan sentimental - dijo discord

bueno no puedes pasarte la vida siendo un serio amargado - dijo dissonan - pero bueno, sera mejor que ya descansemos, a partir de mañana tenemos que cumplir con nuestra misión

oye, espera si quiere puedo prestarte mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá - dijo discord

gracias por tu amabilidad, pero preferiría dormir afuera, llevo tanto tiempo encerrado que extraño contemplar la intemperie - dijo dissonan

esta bien, como gustes - dijo discord confundido - hasta mañana

después de que se despidieran discord fue directo a su habitación y se quedo dormido, mientras dissonan salio de la casa y sentó en el césped que había afuera

luego de unas cuantas horas el estomago vació de discord hizo que se despertara en medio de la noche, se levanto de su cama y fue directo a la cocina por un bocadillo nocturno, abrió el refrigerador y lanzo (literalmente) todo lo que encontraba hacia la mesa, los frascos se estrellaban y se rompían, lo demás quedaba esparcido en el suelo o discord lo sujetaba con sus brazos

cuando lo saco todo la cocina era todo un desastre, pero a discord no parecía importarle, cerro la puerta del refrigerador de a golpe y puso lo que tenia en sus brazos en la mesa, dando un chasquido con sus dedos los ingredientes que el había sacado hizo que los ingredientes se convirtieran en un delicioso y perfecto sándwich, sin embargo la cocina seguía siendo una zona de desastre

cuando discord se disponía a comerse el sándwich, luego le entro a la mente que tal vez su invitado podría tener hambre, sabia por experiencia propia de lo hambriento que debe de estar uno cuando se libera de una prisión de piedra, así que partió el sándwich a la mitad, y se dirigió con una mitad del sándwich en la mano hacia la salida y abrió la puerta

¡oh, por celestia! - dijo discord impactado y en voz baja, saliendo de su casa

dissonan estaba sentado como chino y tenia los ojos cerrados, lo que de verdad dejo atónito a discord era que alrededor de su nuevo amigo giraban un par de llamas verdes, dissonan al poco tiempo abrió sus ojos pero estos tenian un intenso brillo verde y sus pupilas no se notaban, era como si dissonan estuviera en una clase de trance, al mismo tiempo las dos bolas de fuego que giraban alrededor de este salieron disparadas hacia arriba y al alcanzar su punto máximo, estas se fusionaron y crecieron hasta convertirse en un gran draconequus verde y brillante, y empezó a volar en círculos por el oscuro cielo, y de alguna forma dissonan controlaba los movimentos de la gran y brillante criatura con su mente, despues de poco la enorme aparicion se volvio directo al cuerpo de dissonan, sus ojos dejaron de brillar y simplemente los cerro,

discord se quedo boquiabierto por lo que habia hecho su amigo, ni su caotica mente habia pensado en hacer algo como eso, pero simplemente camino hacia dissonan tranquilo y dejo el plato con la mitad del sandwich al lado de el y volvio a su casa

cuando discord se fue, dissonan abrio los ojos, observo el sandwich y se lo comio

gracias, esto sera mi ultimo alimento - dijo dissonan susurrando

 **a la mañana siguiente...**

eran las 7:30 de la mañana y las ponis ya estaban despiertas y

¿y ahora que? - dijo rainbow dash

tenemos que esperar a discord y a dissonan, el es unico que sabe donde se encuentran esas gemas - dijo twilight

y mientras tanto ¿que haremos spike y las niñas? - dijo fluttershy

¿¡podemos ir?! - dijeron las crusaders poniendo carita de perrito

por supuesto que si mientras mas vengan, mas diversion abra... - dijo pinkie feliz e interrumpida

por supuesto que no, ustedes cuatro tomaran el primer tren hacia ponyville y nos esperaran hasta que volvamos - dijo applejack sonando muy protectora

ehm... twilight ¿crees que pueda ir yo?, adonde tu vayas yo te ayudare - dijo spike

lo siento spike, quisiera que vinieras con nosotras, pero no se que tan peligroso resulte esto, así que sera mejor que regreses a ponyville - dijo twilight

bien - dijeron spike y las crusaders tristes

las ponis simplemente acompañaron hasta la estacion de tren para despedirse, spike le dio un abrazo de despedida a twilight para luego entrar en el tren con las crusaders

mientras el tren se iba discord y dissonan se aparecieron detrás de las ponis y las saludaron

buenos dias discord, hola dissonan - dijo fluttershy

hola fluttershy muy buenos dias a todas - dijo discord

muy buenos dias, ponis - dijo dissonan con mucha seriedad

oigan un momento, ¿donde están spike y las niñas?, crei que irian con nosotros - dijo discord

ellos estan camino a ponyville, no vendran con nosotros - dijo applejack

aw, que pena hubiera sido mas divertido, que viniéramos todos - dijo discord

¡es lo que yo dije!, pero no me hicieron caso - dijo pinkie

es mejor asi, puede que este viaje se ponga algo agitado - dijo dissonan

ok, dime dissonan ¿donde se encuentran esas gemas que mencionaste? - dijo twilight

los sellos o como las llaman gemas estan en los templos, los cuales estan a kilometros de aqui - dijo dissonan

no hay problema, mi muy buen amigo dissy y yo podemos llevarnos hasta allá con un chasquido - dijo discord

discord, me temo que no podemos hacer eso - dijo dissonan - los templos se hicieron aprueba de magia para que nadie los encontrara, cualquier alteración mágica haría que el templo se escondiera no dejara entrar a nadie

entonces supones que debemos ir en tren - dijo twilight

como es posible, no empaque absolutamente nada para un vieje tan largo y peligroso - dijo rarity poniendose dramatica

tranquilas, de eso yo me encargo - dijo discord

discord dio un chasquido con sus dedos e hizo aparecer montones de maletas y equipaje

como se suponeque llevaremos todo eso - dijo rainbow

para eso tengo mayordomo, ¡mayordomo! - dijo discord

de la nada, del lado de dissonan, apareció un discord vestido de gala, y empezó a recoger todo el equipaje, las ponis se les hizo un poco extraño pero no esperarian menos de su caotico amigo, dissonan solo levanto una ceja como señal de confusión y se acerco a twilight

¿siempre se comporta asi? - dijo dissonan susurrándole a twilght

hay dias que esta mas alocado, créeme - dijo twilight

al final el "mayordomo" de discord termino de subir las maletas al tren las ponis

muuy bien, ya estamos listos y ¿adonde iremos? - dijo rainbow

el primer templo esta en el desierto, hacia el sur - dijo dissonan

de acuerdo, tendremos que ir hasta appleoosa - dijo twilight

entonces el grupo subió al tren con destino a appleoosa y así comenzaron esta nueva aventura

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **AVISO: puede que ultimamente me sea mas tardado terminar los capitulos del fic, por que he estado con las fiestas y todo eso, aparte de que se me acabaron las vacaciones de invierno, y ahi se me hace mucho mas complicado continuar con esto, asi que necesitare mas tiempo, para ponerme al tanto con la escuela y la historia, espero que lo comprendan**

 **me gustaria saber mas de como les va guastando la historia, asi que dejen en sus comentarios sus opiniones de la historia y criticas constructivas, me serviría mucho GRACIAS**


	5. Capitulo 4 Buscando los sellos

**¿y como estan** **MIIX chicos y chicas?, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo**

 **no soy propietario de la serie de my little pony**

 **espero que lo disfruten, no dejen comentarios ofensivos**

 **en verdad lamento tardarme mucho y escribir tan poco, pero es que estoy muy atareado, espero que lo entiendan :)**

 **en este capitulo tuve que esforzarme un poco con los lugares, ya que incluso tuve que buscar un mapa original de equestria para coincidir con los lugares que tengo pensados para el fanfic**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE al final del capitulo**

* * *

 **Leyendas del caos**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **buscando los sellos**

el grupo de amigos estaba en el tren con destino hacia applaloosa, cada uno sentado en un asiento esperando la próxima parada, mientras esperaban cada una hacia lo que querian, rarity se preparaba para la ocasión maquillándose tratando de verse bella, rainbow dash leía un libro de daring do, applejack se habia quedado dormida, pinkie pie gastaba todo su dinero comprando 1 tonelada de dulces, y finalmente fluttershy estaba sentada junto a discord riendo mientras el le contaba chistes

por otro lado, twilight seguía algo confundida con respecto a la situación que tenia con el nuevo miembro del grupo, y como era posible que ni celestia estaba al tanto de lo que se avecinaba, mientras ella seguía pensativa solo podia notar como dissonan estaba un poco apartado del resto mirando por la ventana del tren

decidida y curiosa twilight se dirigió hacia el asiento en el que estaba dissonan

¿se le ofrece algo princesa? - dijo dissonan sin apartar la mirada de la ventana

ehm... bueno solo quería saber si no querías algo de compañía, te noto un poco solitario - dijo twilight mostrándose amigable

siempre he sido asi, pero si gusta puede hacerme compañía - dijo dissonan con un leve sonrisa

twilight solo se sentó a lado de dissonan

es que últimamente mi cabeza acerca de todo esto, y no dejo de preguntarme como es que nunca nos dimos cuenta de esto - dijo twilight

no la culpo por no tener idea de lo que pasa, los draconequus sabemos muy bien guardar secretos íntimos para evitar así la preocupación de otras razas, eso y aparte de que somos una especie algo orgullosa - dijo dissonan - pero si la duda es lo que la aqueja, no tengo ningún problema en resolverlas todas

ok, ¿como es que ningún pony sabia de ustedes? bueno admito que ustedes desaparecieron antes de que nosotros fundáramos equestria, ¿pero que me dices de discord? el tampoco sabia de esto - dijo twilight

sinceramente, era obvio que ninguno de su raza, ya que tuvimos idea lanzar un hechizo que borrara nuestra historia, absolutamente toda para que ninguna otra raza tuviera que enfrentar y perecer ante el peor peligro que ha azotado estas tierras - dijo dissonan volteando hacia discord - y en cuanto a discord... no tengo la menor idea

pero aun podemos ayudarlos, por eso es que nosotras estamos acompañándolos a ti y a discord, podemos resolverlo aun - dijo twilight

ustedes los ponis son una raza honorable y valiente, pero me temo que ni ustedes podrían contra algo tan grande como deathcord - dijo dissonan - mi especie casi muere por su maltrato, yo casi muero pero por fortuna logre sobrevivir a su poder, por eso me nombraron guardián de este...

dissonan hizo aparecer en su mano la gema verde que el poseía

el poder que me logro rescatar de su maldad esta guardado justo en esta pequeña gema, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a mi especie, al menos no solo - dijo dissonan observando el sello que tenia grabado la gema en su centro - los ancianos me heredaron esta gema ya que era de los pocos que había sobrevivido a la ira de deathcord, y representaba perfectamente el símbolo de esta que significa sabiduría, algo me dice que ha de tener un significado mas profundo, pero no se lo que es

esa gema debe representar algo muy importante de ti, algo mas que la sabiduría, créeme yo también he tenido experiencia con cosas como esa, y dices que el poder que contiene es parte del poder del árbol de la harmonia, no me sorprende que sientas eso - dijo twilight

despues de esto twilight solo volvio a su asiento con sus amigas, y dissonan se quedo observando la gema, poco despues discord se le aparecio por detras para poder pasar tiempo con su nuevo amigo

dissy, mi amigazo, ¿como va todo?, oye note como es que tenias una conversación con mi amiga twilight, vaya que eres suertudo, a mi me tomo mucho para poder tener una charla amistosa con ella, y se supone que es la princesa de la amistad - dijo discord

eres afortunado de tener seres queridos como ellas - dijo dissonan

si lo se, de verdad valoro su amistad, a pesar de que me culpen por ciertos incidentes, pero cambiando de tema, ¿que fue todo eso que hiciste a noche?, tu sabes lo del fuego verde y el gran dragón que salio de ti

oh, ¿te refieres a la meditación que realizaba?, mi especie solía hacerlo para canalizar nuestra magia y energía, y poder aprovecharla al máximo, ¿nunca lo has hecho? -dijo dissonan

he hecho muchas cosas, como apoderarme de equestria y someterla en un caos eterno, hipnotizar a mis amigas y convertirlas en sus opuestos, liberar semillas mágicas que casi destruyen ponyville, pero nunca se me ha ocurrido algo como lo que tu hiciste, ¿podrías enseñarme por favor? - dijo discord

es muy fácil, pero sera mejor en otro momento, es mas efectivo hacerlo en espacios abiertos, por mientras solo hay que esperar para llegar hasta el templo..., por cierto ¿aun tienes la gema azul que te di verdad? - dijo dissonan

pues claro que aun la tengo, la guarde en un lugar seguro - dijo discord

discord agarro su cuerno izquierdo y lo separo de su cabeza, sin sentir la menor sensacion de dolor, y empezo a sacudirlo, no paso nada, pero discord siguio agitando con mas fuerza hasta que del interior de su cuerno salio una pila de objetos, como libros, balones, peluches, cosas de porcelana, etc,

por toda la cantidad de objetos que salían del cuerno de discord; dissonan solo levanto una ceja preguntándose: "¿esto es una broma o que?", a final discord encontro la gema que bucaba y se la dio a dissonan, quien estaba casi enterrado en una montaña de cosas

creo que sera mejor que yo la conserve por ahora - dijo dissonan, solo para no volver a repetir esta situacion

esta bien como tu quieras, de todos modos ya casi llegamos - dijo discord

después de varios minutos el tren se detuvo en la estación de appleloosa, y el grupo de amigos bajo del tren, cada uno con una mochila de explorador en su lomo

al contemplar la vista del paisaje y el pequeño pueblo, dissonan solo cerro los ojos y dio un gran suspiro

oh si, este lugar no ha cambiado mucho - dijo dissonan sintiéndose algo nostálgico

¿ya conocias este lugar? - pregunto applejack

se podría decir que hace mucho yo vivía aquí - dijo dissonan con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

el grupo solo camino por el pueblo, y en el camino se encontraron con el primo de applejack, braeburn

¡prima applejack! - dijo braeburn corriendo hacia applejack

¡braeburn! que gusto me da verte - dijo applejack saludando a su primo con un abrazo

mucho gusto a todos, ¿que los trae por aquí? - dijo braebrun

pues veraz venimos para... ¿ah?, ¿exactamente a donde debemos ir? - dijo rarity confusa volteando hacia dissonan

debemos ir a las colinas que están hacia el sur - dijo dissonan

ehm... ¿te refieres a las colinas macintosh? - pregunto rainbow dash

si aquí las llaman así, entonces si - dijo dissonan

¿hasta allá? es un territorio un poco peligroso, ya que es donde los dragones descansan de su migración - dijo braeburn preocupado

ni me recuerdes a esos dragones, que la ultima vez que los vimos, casi lastiman al pequeño spike - dijo rarity

sea como sea, es necesario llegar hasta allá - dijo dissonan

yo te apoyo dissy, ademas los dragones no dan miedo, ¿verdad fluttershy? - dijo discord volteando hacia fluttershy

no, no d-dan mi-miedo, esos dragones co-con afiladas garras di-dientes, ay - dijo fluttershy un poco miedosa y cubriendo su rostro con sus cascos

bueno si les urge llegar, puedo ayudarlos, por suerte que tengo al mejor grupo de caballos que conocen muy bien esos caminos y los pueden llevar - dijo braeburn - siganme

el grupo camino hacia donde se dirigia braeburn, excepto fluttershy quien tenia miedo, discord noto la preocupacion en su rostro y se le acerco

oye, no tengas miedo, yo estaré a tu lado para protegerte - dijo discord con una sonrisa a fluttershy

gracias discord - dijo fluttershy abrazando a discord

discord también abrazó a fluttershy, y después continuaron con su camino

las ponis y los draconequus se detuvieron y esperaron para que braeburn hablara con el grupo de corceles que podían llevarlos a su próximo destino, no paso mucho tiempo y braeburn volvió a acercase al grupo de amigos

buenas noticias, mis colegas están dispuestos a llevarlos hacia las colinas, y lo hacen como un favor que me debían así que no les cobraran - dijo braeburn

muchas gracias braeburn - dijo applejack

no fue nada prima applejack - dijo braeburn

el grupo estaba ya subiendo todo su equipaje y abordando a la carreta, y ya estaban listos para irse, bueno, casi:

¿ya están todos listos? - pregunto twilight

en un segundo, ¡rápido pinkie! ¿por que tenias que comprar todos esos dulces? - dijo rainbow molesta ayudando a pinkie a subir una inmensa bolsa de dulces a la carreta

no pude evitarlo, son taaan deliciosos, ademas tenían promoción de estos en el tren, ¿como iba a resistirme? - dijo pinkie empujando la bolsa de dulces

al final dissonan utilizo sus poderes para ayudar a las amigas en apuros con todos esos dulces, subiendo la enorme bolsa a la carreta, y los corceles pudieron al fin galopar hacia las colinas

después de media hora de camino, el grupo al fin llego hacia el pie de las colinas macintosh, evitando el lugar donde estaban los dragones, bajaron de la carreta y cada uno agarró su mochila

estaremos esperándolos aquí, por si nos necesitan, que tengan buena suerte y cuídense - dijo uno de los corceles que halaban la carreta

después el grupo se adentro hacia el centro de las colinas, y seguian a dissonan ya que el era quien sabia donde se encontraba el templo del que hablaba

seguian avanzando y solo lo que había era arena y rocas, y aparte que se empezaban a inquietar ya que se acercaban demasiado al territorio de los dragones

podriamos darnos prisa, este lugar no me pone muy tranquila - dijo rarity

pues yo creo que es fascinante - dijo pinkie positiva y alegre

paciencia ponis, ya estamos muy cerca- dijo dissonan

seguian avanzando hasta que parecía que ya no había camino, como un callejón sin salida, dissonan solo avanzo separándose un poco del grupo, dirigiéndose a algo que parecía ser una columna de un castillo, esta esta polvorienta pero dissonan removió un poco del polvo que la cubría y había un par de agujeros, su forma coincidía con la de las gemas, asi que dissy colocó las gemas en los agujeros...

el suelo empezó a temblar, el temblor fue tan fuerte que hasta los dragones que había cerca se echaron a volar por miedo, montones de arena y piedras caían de lo alto de las colina, y de su interior se revelaba lo que parecía ser una construcción antigua cuya puerta se abría lentamente

ehm... ¿dissonan? - dijo twilight algo atónita

no hay tiempo que perder, siganme - dijo dissonan quitando las gemas de los orificios de la columna

sin pensarlo dos veces dissonan entro al templo y el grupo simplemente siguió a dissonan hacia adentro

en cuanto todos entraron, la puerta se cerro casi dejándolos a oscuras, menos mal que al cerrarse la puerta varias antorchas se prendieron con un brillante fuego de color rosa en lo que era un largo pasillo, el grupo solo siguió su camino

los amigos caminaron por todo el pasillo del templo, hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde en el fondo de esta haba una estatua posada en un pedestal, era un poco extraña pero no había duda alguna de que se trataba de otro draconequus petrificado en piedra, su postura y su representaban el mismo pánico que dissonan tenia antes de salir de su templo, e incluso tenia los mismos jeroglíficos marcados en las paredes y el suelo

en el pedestal de la estatua había otros dos orificios, en los que coincidían su forma con la de las gemas, dissonan solo coloco la gemas en estos, la gemas empezaron a brillar y la estatua empezaba a agrietarse de la misma forma que paso con dissonan, al final se destruyo liberando a la criatura que tenia dentro

AAAHH!, Ouch, wow, nunca habia estado mas incomoda en mi vida - dijo la draconequus estirando sus extremidades

¿pero que estas haciendo? - dijo rainbow confusa

pues estirándome obvio cuando eres una criatura caótica, los espacios cerrados no son para nada tu estilo - dijo la draconequus - oh, mis modales, !saludos extraños mi nombre es ERIS!

después de decir eso cayeron globos y confeti del techo, y detrás de la draconequus se soltó un cartel enorme con su nombre y rostro en el, y eris solo soplaba un espanta-suegras

siempre tan bromista como siempre, ¿no eris? - dijo dissonan

pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, mi buen amigo dissy, ¿como has estado? - dijo eris bajando de su pedestal - que bueno que al fin llegaste, era tan aburrido estar ahí sin hacer absolutamente nada

en ese momento, eris noto a la compañía que tenia dissonan detrás de el y se les acerco

tu debes ser el elegido, alabado sea mi señor - dijo eris arrodillándose ante discord

por fin, alguien que reconoce mi poderío - dijo dissonan siendo algo presumido

y enseguida eris se les acerco a las ponis

y ustedes deben ser ponis, aww son tan adorables que hasta me dan ganas de pellizcar sus mejillitas - dijo eris mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de fluttershy con maquillaje en su rostro y un traje abuelita

ehm?... ¿alguien mas sintió un deya vu? - dijo applejack

como sea solo danos la gema y vamonos - dijo rainbow a eris

eris al escuchar eso, se tele transporto de vuelta a su pedestal

oh no no no no, no puedo dárselos así como así, por si dissy no lo recuerda, el se iba encarga de encontrar al elegido, en cambio yo y el resto de guardianes nos aseguraríamos de que el fuera capaz de cumplir ese destino, ¿lo recuerdas dissy? - dijo eris

por supuesto que lo recuerdo, estuve ahí el día en que nos nombraron guardianes de los sellos, solo comienza la prueba - dijo dissonan

si insistes, ¡COMENCEMOS! - grito eris y luego dio un ligero aplauso

toda la sala se lleno de humo, interrumpiendo la vista del grupo de amigos, y se oían ruidos extraños, ¿que era lo que eris tenia en mente?

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **y bueno hasta aqui el nuevo capitulo del fanfic espero que les haya gustado**

 **me gustaria saber mas de como les va gustando la historia, así que dejen en sus comentarios, sus opiniones de la historia y criticas constructivas, me serviría mucho GRACIAS**

 **AVISO: estoy pensando en hacer un segundo fanfic para atraer mas publico, algo con el tema de my little pony: equestria girls pero mas bien un crossover con five nights at freddy's, no lo se, ya llevo esta idea durante meses pero no supe si publicarla o no, en fin, dejen comentarios si les interesa y seguramente la empiece a hacer después de unos capítulos mas de esta historia**

 **¡hasta la próxima MIIX amigos!**


End file.
